1. Technical Field
This invention relates to puzzles.
2. Background Art
Many kinds of puzzles have been created to relieve boredom or provide amusement at social gatherings. These include interlocking pieces which must be separated, or dissected pieces of geometrical shapes which must be reassembled, closed containers which must be opened, and so on. The invention is especially concerned with puzzles requiring a certain amount of ingenuity or patience to gain access to a closed container.